My Master's sex toy
by Crazy-hime Suni Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke a 16 year old boy kidnappes a girl named Sakura who he as been stalking and wants her for him self.  She loses her memory before she was taken. Well she find her family or fall in love with the man that took her.    this story is dark so bewarned
1. Chapter 1

diclamiar: i dont own naruto if i did sasuke would be making mini sasuke and sakuras with sakura right now :)

first time doing this so enjoy

there well be lots of lemons and abuses so dont like dont read X3 sasuke might seem ooc in the story and a control freak but thats how he is ^^

rated M this is a dark story mwa ha ha ha

**prolog (sp wrong ik)**

I was twelve when I was kidnapped. I have no memory of my life before I was taken. My name is Sakura Uchiha. Last name given by my master. I have short pink hair, green eyes, and I'm 5ft 9in. I'm constantly working for my master. He makes me do stuff I don't like to do. I'm sixteen and my master's sex toy. No one is allowed to touch me but him.

I'm not allowed to see boys at all. Oh and by the way my master's name is Sasuke Uchiha.

*Flashback*

Walking on the side walk at night. "Hey Ino wait up" huffed a twelve year old pink haired girl. "Hurry up than Sakura. We got to get home soon. It's getting dark" a girl with long blond hair and side bang on the right side of her face with blue eyes. Hair pulled up into a pony tail. Which was Ino Yamanka. "You're going to fast" I huffed "Man your just slow you're lucky you're my best friend." Ino said waiting for me.

I ran to her as fast as I could. I stopped when I thought I saw a foot in the shadow. "Sakura what are you stopping for?" Ino yelled. I ran to catch up with her. "Sorry I thought I saw something. It was nothing. Let's just go." "Boss there's two girls. I would say about twelve."The man in the shadow described Sakura and Ino to his boss. "Bring me the pink haired one the other one do what you want." "Yes sir." The man in the shadow said.

Ino was talking nonstop like always. We passed a corner when someone grabbed me and picked me up. I started screaming.

The guy started walking to a limo with a door open and a man in the shadow only showing his legs. "Let her go you bully" ino cried the big guy started walking toward the limo. I tried squirming. "Here she is boss. A bit feisty if you ask me." I started crying. "Please let me go" I was bawling. "Shut up before I really give you something to bawl about" the big guy said squeezing me. The guy walked to the limo. When a guy from the limo grabbed my arm. "What are you afraid of?" the man spoke with a dark voice. He grabs me so I am on his lap I blush. "You well do nicely" He covers my mouth and I start to faint. The last thing I remember is someone screaming my name.


	2. Authors note

Author's note

Before I begin this story I would like to point a few things

Both Sasuke and Sakura well be OOC

Sasuke is obsessed with Sakura and wants her to be absolutely perfect to him in every way.

So if you see him getting mad at her for the littlest or stupidest stuff that's why. Also he punches her with sex (he does that a lot I think it's just an excuse to get in her pants)

He is 4 years older than her. I thought of him being 30 and her 16, but I can't imagine a 30 year old Sasuke can you 0_o

Sakura at times is a badass girl and others scared shy girl

Last but least read and review ^^

Tell me what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3

IM BACK with the next part yay ^~^

i don't own Naruto *crys* but if i did those sicko fangirls would disapperar *evil laugh* well here is ch.2 dont let the ch.3 thingy fool you cause my AN *who reads those any ways* well enough of me chatting here you are...

* * *

><p>*present*<p>

" Sakura, Sakura SAKURA!" a girl with four pigtails called my name. "Oh Temari sorry I was dreaming again. What is it?"

"Sasuke wants you." She sighed. "Ok" I get up. I walked into my master's room. "Yes master you called?" I asked "Ah Sakura come here." Sasuke said. I walk next to his office desk. "Are these your grades?" he asked shoving them in my face. I grab it and look

Sakura Uchiha: Report Card. Four A's and one B.

Oh no I thought. " " I say weakly. Then he starts yelling at me. "A B you got a B." I look at the ground. "The class is hard I'm lucky I get a B." He grabs me by my hair. "You listen here Sakura. If you don't bring that grade up you can't hang out with Temari."

I start crying. "I try I can't." He smacked me. "Stop your bawling and go study more. Your grounded until that changes." He let go of my hair. I walk out of his room. Well mine too though.

I walked toward Temari. "What did he want?" She asked "To show me my grades. Now I got a damn B from math he freaks the shit out and says I'm grounded." I tell her. "Harsh" "Yeah I'm just lucky I got away without him raping me like always."

"Is that what you call it Toy?" Sasuke said standing behind me. I tense up. Shit he's behind me. "Shikamaru called he wants you home Temari." "Ok see you at school Sakura." She waved bye and left. "Bye Temari" I wave. I start to walk away. Sasuke grabs my arm. "Where do you think you're going Toy?" He pulled me into our room. "Wait Master Sasuke please don't" I begged. He didn't listen and dragged me anyways.

He threw me on to the bed. I hit it with a thud. I tried to get up but he pinned my wrist down. "So you call me having Sex with you rape huh?" I turn to face the window. "Toy when you moan and beg me to go harder. It's not rape." He grabbed my chin to face him. My eyes started getting watery. "You want me to really rape you, because I can show you what rape means." He yells at me. "No" I say quietly. I stifled a gasp when Sasuke's large hand gripped my arm painfully.

Tears started to form in my eyes. He whipped the tears off of me.

"…Master—"My eyes widened when Sasuke lowered his head and kissed me bruising my lips. The kiss was anything but gentle.

"To bad I'm horny now and I think you need to learn a lesson." I struggled to get away. He was trapped in a lustfulled daze. "Master…" I whispered against his mouth,

* * *

><p>AN: Boy! did i just leave you hanging or what? I'm trying to write my own lemon with a little insperation from other stories *no im not copying* they just help me out.

Well i probably update after i get a couple good reviews. Oh DON'T SAY anything bad unless to improve me.

This may seem boring at first but bare with it. ok LoVe you all.

* * *

><p>remember to R&amp;R cause you know you wanna ;D tell next time ~Suni<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It's finally here. I am so sorry i couldn't update my laptop and my friends as problems 0_0 XD but it actually let me login today.

:3 so yay

I fixed my grammer here * i hope* but please let me know if it still sucks i would appreciate it ;3

well here is the disclamair take it away Natsumi

Natsumi: Crazy-Hime Suni doesn't own Naruto. Though she wishes

Me: q.q who doesn't

Natsumi: Yes yes well enjoy :D

Me: q.q *sad doesn't own Naruto*

* * *

><p>Ch.4 :3 *or 3 I lost count he he*<p>

Trapped in a lust-filled daze, I spread my legs wider as Sasuke's hand moved down to my panties, my body jerking when Sasuke ripped them off.

My grip on his hair increased. A sadistic chuckle escaped his lips when I screamed out as Sasuke shoved two long fingers inside my hole.

"Oh naughty toy you're so wet already. You want me want to fuck you hard and senseless don't you?" He grabbed a thigh and hoisted it over his hip. "…Ma— Master… ah!" I tossed my head back.

He growled, pulling my clit between his thumb and index finger. I couldn't think straight. I screamed in ecstasy. My legs moved in their own accord, wrapping themselves around his hips tightly.

"You like this. I knew you would. See rape is fun right?" *A/N: maybe to you*

I kept gasping as Master Sasuke continued to tug my clit.

"…stop! Oh … _stop!_" I could not handle him just teasing me any longer. "Master—"

He cut me off with a vicious kiss. It was brutal, filled with _lust_ but oddly, I liked it. It was a kiss full of obsessive lust, tongue and saliva. "Next time watch what you say." He pulled his wet fingers out and sucked them hungrily. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed a handful of pink hair, tilting my head back. "Understand_?_"

I was still in daze when the Sasuke pushed his pants down along with his boxers. My body jerked and I screamed when Sasuke plunged in a single rough thrust that filled me whole. He groaned, loving the way my muscles grip his member.

Gritting his teeth, he pounded into me mercilessly against the bed, without stop… "Toy… Toy…" I could only whimper and scream in carnal pleasure, his thrusts speeding up, bruising me.

"If you ever talk back…" Sasuke growled brokenly. "…_you _will suffer, toy." He continued, lips still pressed against mine.

Another low growl as I matched the movement of his hips. "Master…" I whispered, getting more turned on at the wet sounds our bodies were making. 'What's wrong with me? He's raping me and I am enjoying it.' How odd, I started loved being fucked.

I lay there waiting for him to finish. But it was no hope. The next morning I was sore between my legs. I looked around and saw the bed empty. "Sakura I want you to go see if the maid is down with my breakfast." Sasuke said coming out of the bathroom. I yawn and get up. "Can I get dressed first?" I ask him.

"No you can after you do as I say." I get up and walked out with my bathrobe to go find the maid. I walked into the kitchen. "Master Sasuke wants to know if he's food is ready?" I ask the maid. "Lady Sakura, yes here do you want to take it to him?" I look at the food "Ok" and take it. I walked back into the room. "Master Sasuke, Master Sasuke, Master Sasuke." I called no answer.

"Toy I'm in the library." I walked into the library over to him. I set the food down. "Here is your food. Now may I get dressed?" He looks at me. "Hurry up school starts soon. Remember what I said Sakura." I nod and walk out to get ready.

I hurry and get ready for school. It was Friday. Oh joy the weekend I thought sarcastically.

I walked outside of the house. I spotted Temari. "Hey Temari" I waved to grab her attention. "Hey Sakura" walking towards me. We started walking together. "Did you hear?" Temari asked me. "Hear what?" I said. "Three new students Monday" She replied. "Nope how come they don't start today?" I asked. " B ecause it's the weekend. I don't even get why they moved here of all places. Don't they know what town this is?" She stated. By now we were in the school yard. "Morning girls" A boy with black hair that came down his shoulders in a low pony tail."Hey to you too Senri" Temari hit him on the back.

" Temari you know I can't talk to boys." I whispered scared. "Chill Saks. He's not here." She laughed.

"See you two later." Than he was gone.

"As some of you know I am retiring." Sarutobi sensei said as he looked at the sad class. "Wut", "No you can't" "you were the best." The class shouted. "Now, now class you know I will miss you too. So as a favor try to be nice and listen to your new teacher for me." He smiled "Ok" the class nodded. "Alright come in" the door swung open. A man about 6ft 3in. stands in the door way wearing a suit. Black eyes and black hair that sticks out in a weird style.* A/N: do I really need to describe him we all know what he looks like and if you don't try Google great place:3* "Master" I whispered shocked.

* * *

><p>:) There you go. i hope you liked it.<p>

i know a lot of you want me to write the chapters longer i did kinda but i am a slow writer so bare with me :3

R&R 3

Love you all lots :3

Tell we meet again

Suni Mikoto Uchiha 3


	5. Chapter 5

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's going to be your new teacher." With that the old guy left.

"To start things off let's call roll"

"Senri"

"Here" shouted Senri

"Temari"

"Here" causally Temari

"To…Sakura"

"Here" whispered Sakura

'How dare that little bum be shy like that in class. I'm going to teach her a listen.' Sasuke thought. He called the rest of the class.

It was pretty weird having my master as the teacher. I just hope he didn't catch me with that boy Senri. The rest of the day didn't get any better. He keep smirking and staring at me. All the other girls were falling out of their chairs in awe. Well except me and Temari. 'Bring' the school bell rung. "That is it for today and remember I want a full report on why it is important to learn about history by Monday." I got up and packed my stuff. "Sakura stay here."Sasuke called to me. I roll my eyes and drop my stuff on my desk. "Cya Tems" I smile at Temari. "Bye bye Saks" She calls back and wakes out.

"Come here Toy" Sasuke ordered me. I walk up to him. He grabs me and sits me on his desk. "How dare you look so damn cute in class? It hurt not to fuck your tiny little bum in class. "He said with a look of hurt. I knew where this was heading. "Uh Master don't you want me to get better grades?" "Well yes Toy what's your point?"

"Shouldn't I go study?" I say hopping I could get away. "Are you trying to make so I don't fuck you?" He licked my check. "It's not working is it?" I look at the ground. "No" He grabbed my face and started kissing me. It wasn't sweet. It was rough and it hurt. He grabbed my Shirt and tore it off. "Hum isn't this the Bra I gave you for your birthday?" He grabbed and tore it off. He grabbed my left breast in his hand. "I am so damn lucky aren't I? I'm the only one who can look and touch you." He smirked. I put my arms around his neck. He pulls my skirt down. Showing my blood stained panties. "I see you're on your period baby." He smirked "Crap" I hit my head. "That's ok I like fucking you in your blood." Evil smile. We went back to a hot make out.

When Sasuke ripped my bloody panties, I shuddered in pleasure. I just wanted to get it over with.

Sasuke looked at me as he was pounding into me.

"You smelled so good." He growled. "…cherries."

"…ugh—"I moaned.

"…so beautiful." He kept humping, eyes closed. Sasuke slid a hand to my nape. "Say you're sorry."

"No." I whispered my hands now on his shoulders. My legs were getting tired already, my dripping cunt slowly turning sore.

"Say you're sorry now." He ordered with a sharp jerk of his hips. I cried out, my eyes snapping open which widened in confusion. "Sorry"

I had trouble walking after that. All Sasuke did was laugh at me. Yeah that bastard didn't even help me out. He enjoys it when I have trouble walking after he fucks me. Now it's Monday my weekend pretty much sucked. I got constantly fucked over and over. "Temari" I wave to my best friend. "Sakura" She waves back.

In class.

"Ok class we have three new students. Please come and introduce yourselves."Sasuke said to the three students. "OK hi I'm Ino Yamanka nice to meet you."

"Hey names Hinata pleasure to meet you."

"Sup Call me TenTen good to meet you."

"Ok girls please take a seat." Sasuke tolded them

The girl named Ino came and sat by me. "Hey names Ino." She stuck out her hand. I shock it. "Name's Sakura." I tell her. She coughed "Excuses me what was that?" She asked me again. "I said my name is Sakura." I look at her weird. "Oh sorry it's that you look like a friend of mine." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "Where is your friend now? Can I meet her?" I ask her "I'm sorry I wish you could but I don't know where she is. You see she was kidnapped four years ago." She started crying. "I'm sorry I had no idea." I tell her. "No it's not your fault. I swear I will find her dead or alive."


End file.
